


Crossing the Distance

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: A seemingly cold and distant Alpha helps his omega through his first heat.I never write pwp but I am trying :'(
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	Crossing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I restrained myself so much from getting into tiny details. I had to work very hard to not go into a tangent of unnecessary details :'(
> 
> Consider this an alternate universe where Alpha Mark actually wants his omega. Something you might not get in BTY just yet. 
> 
> If you have been reading my fics since long then you know that I barely ever write pwp. I cannot write pwp because of my hang-ups but I want to be able to write without limitations so I am trying. There are still many details in this but just read it for the fun of it and move on lol. 
> 
> I barely expect any response to this.
> 
> Thank you to cornerstone and mochg for buying me coffee. You guys have no idea how much it helps and how much i appreciate it in my current situation. I am sending so many prayers and best wishes to you for your kindness. I love you.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ps- i was too sleepy to proof read so ignore typos. just read through, gag and forget this. i have no talent for smut welp

Jackson hid the cracks with smiles, exaggerated laughter and stories that kept _both_ his families entertained. It wasn’t even a big deal; just their ritualistic family dinner outing. He has handled worse than this. His husband of three months sat quietly across him, taking polite bites of food and making occasional conversation with the person sitting next to him- Jackson’s father. Jackson didn’t know how the two get along. _Must be an alpha thing_ , he thought.

The women laughed generously at his jokes. It made him feel light, even if temporarily. It was why he looked forward to such dinner nights. It was good to have people to talk to.

The marriage hadn’t taken kindly to Jackson. He hadn’t expected it to be perfect from the get-go but what he did expect was a little interest, some courtesy, involvement and eventually maybe love. What he had got in return was a relationship that was drier than a desert. He wasn’t someone to mope or feel sad easily but it had been three months since he was living in a big house with his new husband. There had been no development and something made him feel that he couldn’t hope for it. Somewhere in the second month, he had convinced himself that his Alpha was averse to him.

Such cases were one in a million. Usually, wolf unions were reciprocated enthusiastically by both parties. It was a change in their lives that both wolves expected. There was hardly a union that did not work out, unless there was an anomaly or extenuating circumstances. Jackson still remembered the day their marriage was fixed by both families. He was happy, excited and genuinely curious about his Alpha. Mark was handsome, rich, polite and flawless. He couldn’t wait to know him more, fall in love with him, support him and start a family with him.

After the marriage, things took a weird turn. Mark was nothing like he expected. He was a man of few words. Polite and respectful to the elders, he never took a step wrong. He was courteous but reserved enough to drive Jackson insane. No matter how much Jackson tried, he couldn’t break the walls around the man’s heart. It was hard to not get upset when they talked two sentences a day. It was heart-breaking but he didn’t want it to show their families. The illusion that they were happy with each other needed to stay in their hearts and minds. Jackson did not want to hurt the people he loved, even if he was hurting.

“Slow down,” his mother whispered as he downed yet another glass of wine.

“I booked us rooms. I don’t think we should drive back. Everybody has had quite a lot to drink tonight,” Mark’s father announced. He handed Jackson a key. Of course they had booked him and Mark a suite. Jackson wanted to tell them he was lonely with Mark but he couldn’t. He smiled and grabbed the key before downing another drink.

About twenty minutes later, his body started to throb. Had he had too much to drink? Definitely, but he had good alcohol tolerance so why was he hurting? At the back of his mind he knew the reason but he was a bit too hazy to realize it.

He drank a glass of water and looked at Mark. The man stared back at him. Something in Jackson’s stomach flipped. He got up and stumbled a bit. The table fell silent.

“I am going to go freshen up.”

Everybody resumed talking as he started walking away.

It was a blessing that nobody could smell his heat but his husband.

**

The suite was nice, it genuinely was. However, Jackson wanted to be anywhere but there. He didn’t want to cry or suffer in front of Mark. He had decided to spend his heat in an omega retreat far away right after he realized Mark had no intention of touching him. Never in his life had he thought that he would have to spend his first heat after marriage alone but he had come to terms with it and planned it ahead of time.

But his heat had beaten him to it. He was going into his cycle a week early.

He called the front desk and asked for heat relief medicine and a lot of extra clothes. It had been the best decision to dine at a restaurant which was also a hotel. Jackson thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t have to go into heat in front of his family or in the car on the ride back home.

This heat didn’t feel like his usual heat. It was intense. It felt like his insides were on fire, his thighs felt tight and every pore of his body was secreting pheromones. His legs started to shake until he felt wetness gather between his legs. That’s when he cried.

This was horrible.

There was a sharp knock on the door. He wrapped a robe around his already soiled clothes and headed out of the bathroom. He was glad that the hotel service was swift.

He opened the door enough to peek out. He was expecting an omega to come hand him the pills but the person in front of him made him shiver. His grip on the door knob slipped and he cried tears of yearning without even realizing. A whimper left his lips as he opened the door wider. This was so embarrassing. He couldn’t control his body anymore while his heart was breaking.

“Are you alright?” Mark asked the moment he stepped inside. “You didn’t come back so I-”

“Did…mother put you up…to it?” Jackson clutched his stomach and sat on the couch. He wiped at his eyes and tried to steady himself.

Upon hearing no answer, he looked up. Mark had his hands in his pockets and looked down at him. It was too much to even look at him so Jackson got up and headed to the bathroom, running into things on the way.

He wanted Mark gone. He didn’t want to be seen by him in this position, not when he had no interest in him. He breathed in and out to feel better. He didn’t know what was taking the hotel staff so long.

He splashed some water on his face again but it still felt like he was hot as lava. He wanted to dive into a pool of ice cold water and may be die there. Taking the support of the wall, he walked out. He had to face this situation strongly. There was no other way.

Mark had taken off his jacket and sat on the couch.

“Please…can you call the front desk?”

Mark looked up and put his phone away.

“Why?”

Jackson gripped his wrist tight to avoid twitching. His lips trembled but his knees gave up. He crashed on the carpet and heaved.

“I need medicines…please…”

Mark walked to him and crouched in front of him.

“I can smell your heat.”

Jackson bit his lip. He wanted to pull Mark close and kiss him, make him get his hands on him, get him out of his clothes and just…

He closed his eyes. More tears flowed out of them. Jackson didn’t know if he was crying out of emotions or his heat.

He felt a palm against his forehead and opened his eyes.

“It’s too late to take medicines now. I sent them back. I smelled your heat at the table itself. I got my father to book the rooms. I wanted you to eat well.”

Jackson’s whimpered as Mark’s knuckles gently brushed his cheek. “Does it hurt a lot?”

Mark needed to be specific. Everything hurt. What exactly was he asking about? Jackson was tongue tied because his lower half was making him feel impolite things. His mind was clouded.

Jackson nodded and laid flat on his stomach to feel better. He was sweating profusely and his fingers were itching to do something that he definitely did not want to do in front of Mark.

Mark’s phone went off. He answered in his usual, super polite voice. Jackson wanted to scream.

“Yes. Umm…we are going to retire for the night. He’s…umm…he is a bit tired. You guys can carry on. Also, don’t drink too much.”

Why was this concern of Mark’s only reserved for the elders? Why wasn’t he shown any concern?

Jackson’s cheek was squished against the carpet as he stared at Mark.

“Should I start you a bath?”

The alcohol in his system was making it really hard to focus and his body wasn’t helping but Mark’s question threw Jackson off.

“Touch me,” he muttered. It was said before he could stop himself. He was flabbergasted at how his brain, tongue and body were no longer in his control.

Mark stared at him for an intent moment and moved closer.

“Okay.”

Jackson didn’t know how to react when Mark’s hand was on his head, stroking it lightly. He wanted to jump off a tall building. It was insulting how his pheromones had absolutely no effect on Mark. His heart coiled in his chest. This was peak of humiliation. He lightly pushed Mark’s hand away.

“Leave me alone. I don’t want you here,” he spoke with a lot of effort.

“Why?”

Jackson slowly turned around and adjusted himself in a comfortable position on his back.

His eyes were open but it was too blurry so he wiped at them.

“Just…I don’t want you to see me like this…”

Mark squatted down beside him. His knees were grazing Jackson’s sides. This was the closest he had been to Mark since their wedding kiss.

“I don’t understand. Do you want someone else to see you like this then?”

Jackson frowned. What?! It made him get up. He winced the moment he was on his feet. The only escape from humiliation was the bathroom so he headed there again. As expected, Mark didn’t stop him.

Jackson stared at himself in the mirror. He looked flushed. The roots of his hair were wet. His eyes looked browner than usual. His skin was clearer and glowing. He looked like he had never looked before, like an omega any alpha would love to have fun with. It hurt to think that even his heat couldn’t shake Mark’s resolve to not be with him. Did it mean he had absolutely nothing to keep Mark interested? Would Mark eventually break their marriage because he was bored and uninterested?

Before he knew it, he was sobbing. His heart was aching, his body was shaking. Everything was slipping out of his hands. There was nothing to hold on to.

He cried for a good few minutes and heaved. He felt himself lose his balance and stumble backwards. He was held in place. Mark’s strong chest cushioned his head just in time. Their eyes met in the reflection. Jackson felt more tears slip his eyes.

Mark’s hand came to wipe at his cheeks.

“Why must you cry?” Mark asked while gently getting the robe off of him. Jackson had no response. His heart was beating too fast for his own good.

Mark threw the robe away and wrapped a firm hand around his middle. He pushed his hair back gently with his other hand while looking at his reflection. Jackson’s skin was incredibly hot and sweaty.

“You should have told me that your heat was approaching…” 

Jackson sniffled, tongue tied. Being trapped in Mark’s arm was giving his body mixed signals.

“Oh. Does it hurt?” the concern in Mark’s voice was driving him crazy. He had never shown the slightest bit of such concern for him before.

He nodded.

“Okay.”

Mark loosened his hold around him. His hands slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. His fingertips grazed Jackson’s skin and made him whimper again.

“It’s alright, I am here.” He whispered softly in his ear. Once the shirt was unbuttoned completely, Mark looked at their reflection in the mirror. The sliver of skin that was exposed looked flushed.

He pulled at the shirt from both sides. It slid down Jackson’s shoulders easily. Jackson looked away, embarrassed, confused, dazed and so awfully helpless that he couldn’t even say anything.

His skin glistened in the golden light of the bathroom. Mark gripped his sides tightly. Mark let go when Jackson moaned, only to roam his palms on Jackson’s flat stomach.

Jackson fisted Mark’s pants at the way he felt at being touched like that.

“Do you like it?” Mark asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Jackson’s mouth fell open as Mark’s fingers circled his navel.

Then Mark unbuttoned his pants. Jackson panicked but he was held in place. Mark unzipped the pants and tried to push them down but it wasn't easy.

Jackson bit his lip and sniffled as Mark got on his knees to peel them off with more force. Jackson slipped out of them and hid his face in his hands. He was only in his boxers now. They were wet with slick which was slowly trickling down his inner thigh.

Mark stood up, wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Your thighs look thick.”

When Jackson didn’t come out of hiding, Mark pulled his hands away and made him look in the mirror.

“You didn’t want me to see you like this?”

Jackson could no longer look at his reflection.

“You don’t even like me…” Jackson had no idea that he would have to spell it out to Mark. He was truly pathetic.

“What makes you think that?” Mark’s voice wavered for the first time. Jackson had no idea what was going on. His brain was ready to burst.

“You…I don’t know. You don’t take any interest in me. You have never touched me before.” Jackson’s voice was too low but Mark made out what he was saying easily.

“You answer the phone as Jackson Tuan.”

Jackson froze for a couple of seconds and then relaxed his shoulders.

“Of course I answer it that way. It’s my name. You are my husband so I am going to use your surname like every other married omega. I can, right?”

Was Mark going to list his complaints to him now? Then why did he get him almost naked?

Mark’s lips were on his shoulder blade, moist and soft. Jackson shuddered and threw his head back. He wrapped his arm around Mark’s which was snugly wound around his chest. He could feel Mark’s hardness poking the base of his spine. It was impossible to not get turned on even more. Mark was actually responding to his heat. 

Just thinking about Mark getting hard because of him made Jackson bite his lip in anticipation. He moved against the elder, slow and purposeful. He felt the elder’s breathing falter.

Mark’s lips wandered on the side of his neck, lovingly caressing his warm skin. It felt restrained but very hot.

Then his hands started to explore his torso with a touch so gentle that Jackson wanted to cry.

“I want to make it hurt less,” Mark whispered before hesitantly moving his hand south to cup his hardness.

Jackson ugly moaned and bucked his hips forward.

“I am gonna…” Mark didn’t complete but got his hand inside his boxers. A wave of excruciating pleasure shot through Jackson’s body at the touch.

“Do you like it?” Mark stroked him slowly. Jackson’s mouth fell open. His throat moved but no sound came out. The grip turned tighter and the speed increased. Mark looked at their reflection in the mirror and bared his teeth.

“Fuck,” he bit Jackson on the shoulder, hard enough to make Jackson mewl. He could taste Jackson’s blood on his lips. He licked at the wound and stroked Jackson with increased pressure. The younger twitched in his arms but he kept him in place with his other hand.

“Look at yourself,” Mark rumbled in his ear so Jackson did. Something in his stomach flipped when he looked at Mark’s red eyes and sharp teeth. His tongue dipped into his ear. Jackson felt like his legs were about to give. He came with a scream, shuddering in Mark’s grip.

Jackson’s head felt clearer but his body was reeling. He heaved against Mark’s chest for a few seconds before turning around and hugging him. He held him tightly and relaxed at how good Mark smelled.

“It hurts less,” he whispered.

Mark hugged him back and nuzzled in his sweaty hair. “Good. But your boxers are soiled.”

Jackson made an embarrassing sound.

“I will get you fresh clothes. Don’t worry.”

Jackson relaxed and enjoyed the embrace before realising that Mark was still hard.

He came out of the hold and looked up at his husband.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, hesitant and desperate.

“Why?” Mark smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief that he had never seen before. “Does your heat make me look desirable to you?”

Jackson snorted and looked at his feet. “Forget it.”

“No, no. Tell me.”

Jackson looked up. “I always thought you were desirable. Ever since the day I met you, I thought you were extremely desirable.”

Mark smiled wider. His face turned red.

“What? Why are you smiling like that?” Jackson couldn’t help but smile.

“Nothing…just…I didn’t know you thought that.”

“You never talked to me. I don’t know why.”

Mark’s smile vanished.

“You…I heard that you liked someone else before our marriage.”

Jackson took a step back. His eyes went wide. What the hell?

“What!”

“I mean, yes you can like anyone you want but I felt like you were stuck with me due to this union. I wanted you to tell me about it so I could release you from this marriage but you never did. And I…I never crossed any lines thinking your loved one wouldn’t accept you if you were…mated. That’s why I maintained my distance. But today…I couldn’t see you in pain. That’s why I, well, I was barely okay myself.”

Jackson’s head was spinning. What was Mark talking about?

“Mark, what are you even talking about? I don’t understand.”

Mark held his hand and led him out of the bathroom. He handed him a fresh robe and made him sit on the couch.

“A week after our wedding was fixed, I came to see you. I was excited. I wanted to ask you what kind of ring you wanted. That’s when I heard you talking to Jinyoung…”

Jackson frowned.

“You were telling him how happy and excited you were about the date, how attractive he was, how amazing he made you feel just by a glance.” Mark’s face looked dark.

“I couldn’t look at you the same anymore. I tried to talk my parents out of the wedding but they didn’t listen to me. I wasn’t sure you had told your parents about this man or not so I couldn’t talk to them. I couldn’t confront you because I wasn’t allowed to see you after that. I didn’t know how to bring it up. It was very confusing and aggravating for me. You know how it is when an alpha denies a union. It would have ruined your life.”

“Mark, no-”

“For months, I was waiting to catch you talking to this man or seeing him but you never left the house. You were always at home. I thought you broke up with him or something but even then I was sad that I wasn’t the one you liked, that our marriage was an adjustment for you.”

“Catch me?”

Mark nodded. “I could confront you then and let you go. It could still be amicable. I was a coward, I know, but I wanted you. I became selfish. Confronting you on my own would mean separating from you. But still, I wanted you to be happy. Probably, the one you love is far better than I am.”

Jackson stared at Mark’s face for a good few seconds before he started shaking with laughter.

Mark frowned.

“You are such an…oh my God. You idiot!” Jackson was hurting because of his heat and his laughter so he lay down on the couch for comfort.

After he was done laughing, he looked at Mark. He looked vulnerable and confused. It made him laugh some more.

“I was excited about the date of our wedding. There was going to be a blood moon that day. I was telling Jinyoung how much I liked you from the moment I set my eyes on you. You were so intimidating and hot when we first met. I was talking about you the whole time, you idiot.”

Mark’s eyes glazed over. He wiped at them before sniffling.

“Really?”

“Oh Mark, you wasted three months of our lives over a misunderstanding. What am I going to do with you? Give me back my three months, my honeymoon phase. I hate you!”

He turned around and covered his face with a pillow.

Mark stepped closer and threw it away.

“You hate me?” he asked, dead serious and on the verge of tears. Jackson breathed out in exasperation and got up.

“What did you just do to me in the bathroom? Would I let you do it if I hated you?”

Mark bit his lip and shook his head. “So, you really don’t love somebody else?”

Jackson cupped his face. “I don’t. There’s nobody else for me, Mark. I have only ever thought about you.”

Mark pulled him into a hug. “Thank goodness. I was really losing my mind.”

Jackson smiled but yelped the moment Mark manhandled him.

“I am still losing my goddamn mind, God,” he hurriedly got rid of his pants and spread Jackson’s legs.

Jackson grabbed at his arms and tried to say something but was silenced when he was disrobed hurriedly.

“Wait, I don’t want to mate with you on a stupid couch!” Mark scooped him up instantly and took him to the bed.

“You are insane,” Jackson pushed at his arms when his boxers were hurriedly pulled down.

“Shhh,” Mark covered his mouth with his palm and spread his legs with the other. Bare in front of a man who he had hoped to be with for the longest time, Jackson couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with the attention, the desperation and the need to claim. He lay there motionless as Mark stared at him, transfixed. The red of his eyes was prominent and his touch dominant than before. The gentleness was all but gone as Mark’s nails punctured his thigh, making it bleed. He whimpered at the sensation and tried to uncover his mouth.

“Fuck,” Mark’s hand moved. He held his thick thighs further apart to look at him some more. Then he licked at the wound on his thigh. It made Jackson shake but there wasn’t much time for that because after that Mark’s tongue did what Jackson least expected it to do. It lapped at the slick that was oozing out of him. Embarrassed beyond measure but feeling a level of pleasure he had never felt before, Jackson let an ugly moan slip.

The slurping sound made him grab Mark’s hair. The elder looked up. “It’s all for me,” he declared. His lips were wet, so was his chin and nose. Jackson was about to scream. This was too much. Mark smiled and went back to doing it again. Jackson’s body arched the more his tongue worked.

Once he was satisfied, Mark kissed his thigh again and touched him with his finger tip. Jackson jerked.

“God, I have wanted to do this since the day I met you.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he punched his arm. “No, you did not. You are lying. You didn’t even look at me. Ouch!”

Mark’s finger was slowly easing inside him.

“Oh I did! You just didn’t notice. God, your ass was driving me insane. Never felt so turned on in my life,” he moved his finger in and out gently.

Jackson covered his mouth with the back of his hand and closed his eyes at the sensation. It felt too good.

“I had all kinds of plans for our first night. I was going to make you come just with my tongue.”

Jackson’s legs spread even more as another finger tried to breach him.

“Then we were supposed to mate for the entire night. In two weeks, you were supposed to get pregnant and people were supposed to gossip about how potent my sperm was.” He snickered as his fingers moved in and out gently.

Jackson was a moaning mess because of the words and the action.

“That’s right. You have no idea how I am when it comes to what I want and desire.”

“Pretty evident,” Jackson spoke between huffs as Mark scissored him. His fingers still weren’t reaching where he wanted them to reach.

“To see you around cooking in your snug joggers, sleep in shorts and tank tops was such a torture. You have no fucking idea. Just look at what you have got under all those clothes,” he grabbed at his pectoral and bit his nipple. “So fucking full everywhere.” He withdrew his fingers and aligned himself to his hole hurriedly. “I want to fuck you so hard,” he coated his dick with the slick that was flowing out of Jackson and slowly pushed in. Jackson’s body seized and he whimpered at the pain and the blood that was now oozing out with the slick. Halfway through, Mark lost patience and pushed in with force. Jackson trembled and let out a pained whine.

Mark pulled him closer and sheathed himself in him completely. Then he let out a contented whine.

“You smelt like a goddamn meal the whole evening. You deserve this,” he moved and touched Jackson just where he wanted him to.

“Shut up,” Jackson breathed out and tried to cover Mark’s mouth but couldn’t because Mark moved again. The thrust was powerful enough to make Jackson wheeze.

“Jackson,” Mark was losing his mind now and moving so hard and fast that Jackson felt his soul rattle. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s back and felt himself drift.

After a few minutes of intense thrusts, Mark slowed down to languorous movements and looked down at the younger with hooded eyes.

“You are so tight, you are literally squeezing me,” he planted his palms flat around Jackson’s head and went a little harder. “What do you want from me? Just say it, you are insane for this,” he looked at Jackson’s face that was clouded with pleasure.

Mark’s shirt was a mess so Jackson looked at it with disdain.

“Ah,” Mark understood and stopped just to rip it off. “Touch me,” Mark grabbed at his hand and put it on his abs. “Just do whatever to me.”

Jackson touched the skin he could reach and moaned. “Do you like it? Do you like me?” Mark smiled and asked after he resumed moving slowly.

“You are inside me. What do you think?”

Mark’s smile became feline before his thrusts went wilder.

“That…hurts…” tears slipped Jackson’s eyes as his body was subjected to an intense momentum. “Did you just…oh my God…you…”

“Yes. Knot…is forming…”

“It’s…you are…”

“Tearing you apart…” Mark winked before moving faster and faster, making Jackson move around the bed like he was a doll.

When the knot finally caught, Jackson felt intense relief, so much relief that he couldn’t help sigh and moan in pleasure. He could feel the hotness between his legs, Mark’s semen painting his insides, the warmth of his body slowly receding and his come sticking to his stomach. He had released the moment he had felt Mark swell inside him.

Mark smiled, exhausted but extremely happy.

“You will be pregnant by end of the month.” Mark nuzzled in his neck and planted kisses on his collar bone. “I love your body.” He kissed his chest and sucked on his nipple. Jackson twitched. 

“You are insane. We are together for the first time since we got married and all you can think about are pups.” He threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair as the elder sucked on him and released his nipple with a pop.

“I have been sex deprived for three months. I had an unmated omega I loved in my house, in my bed and I couldn’t do anything to him, couldn’t talk to him, shower him with love.”

“And whose fault is that? This is what happens when you overhear conversations without context! Stop it, enough…” Jackson whined as Mark fondled his buds with his fingers and proceeded to lick them generously. Once he was done, he looked up and smiled.

“I am happy. I am very happy. I am not thinking much before talking. I have always wanted to talk to you so much. It’s just…I don’t know. I feel complete. Knowing that you are mine from now on makes me very happy.”

Jackson sniffled. “I didn’t even get a kiss before my body was ravaged by a big alpha. Didn’t even get to see this cruel alpha naked.”

Mark chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. Jackson cupped his face lovingly and smiled the moment their lips met. The kiss was sweet and soft mixed with tears of bittersweet happiness. Jackson could finally sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

“You better compensate me for the three months we lost.”

Mark smiled. “How?”

“I want to go on a honeymoon.”

“Okay.”

“I want you to stop working when you are at home.”

“Okay.”

“I want you to talk to me as much as you want.”

“Deal.”

“Don’t look at other omegas.”

Mark laughed. “When did I ever?”

“Oh please. Your secretary is an unmated omega. Don’t think I don’t notice how he is always moving around you in circles for attention. God,” Jackson huffed.

Mark snorted and carefully withdrew. Jackson grabbed at his arms and heaved at the loss. His heat was already tamed. He felt spent and blissed out.

“He doesn’t like me like that and I don’t look at him with interest. Anything else?”

“I need to suck you off right now.”

“Give a man some recovery time!”

“How about two minutes?”

“You are insane.”

“Welcome to this marriage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please buy me a coffee to support me:
> 
> www.ko-fi.com/topmarkuniverse


End file.
